MadDIE A Creepypasta story
by Queen Glory of the Rainwings
Summary: Madeleine Holmes was a normal girl, until a freak accident lead her to discover Creepypasta Powers. She started going on mass killing sprees, but she did not go unnoticed by the creepypastas. This is the background of my OC. Please read and review if I should write a longer story involving MadDIE
1. Chapter 1

My real name was Madeleine Holmes but I abandoned that name and changed it to just MadDIE when I turned into a Creepypasta.

 **BFF/s:** Vivian(my friend's OC) and Ben

 **Boyfriend** : Jeff

 **Enemies:** Zalgo.

 **Personality:**

My temper is fairly long but I get really angry when I fail to kill someone and I tend to be aggressive when threatened but never start a fight if I believe that it is stupid. I'm responsible enough to know what and what not to do in certain situations but I am very sadistic.

 **What I look like:**

I have long hair that is a really dark shade of amber brown with blood red ends. My right eye is green and My left is blue with a black sclera and I have blood running down it. A blood red teardrop shaped scar below My left eye

 **Weapon:** A _bowie knife_ , multiple knives

 **Saying:**

Sweet Dreams

 **My hobby:**

Before I became insane, I was a nearly a black-belt in karate. I still keep practicing it in My spare time when I'm not off killing. I also use it when My victims fight back. I love to play video games and surf the web

 **Special Abilities gained:**

I can hear things from a maximum of 800 meters away. I jump higher than most people and have quicker reflexes. Abnormally strong and clever and can also visit/alter people's dreams

 **How I kill:**

I stab in the heart, throat, head or stomach. If I'm in a bad mood, I give them a slow and painful death. I slowly cut off their fingers, then I gouge out one of their eyes before I kill them. After I kill them, I write on the wall with their blood 'Sweet dreams'

 **My story:**

My parents were driving to go hiking when a truck slammed into our car. The windows broke as the car rolled around and a glass shard pierced my left eye. As soon, as I woke up, I was in a hospital and because the damage to My left eye was too great, they had to give me an eye transplant, but the donors didn't have my eye color so they had to settle for a blue. My parents died in the crash and none of my relatives were willing to take me. The doctor said that they were going to send me to an orphanage. The problem was that I didn't want to go to the orphanage so I escaped.

I went back to my old house and lived alone for a few days before I had to go because the hospital was looking for me so had no other choice but to live in the streets. I survived with a bit of scraps here and there while crying my heart out every night as I missed my parents. I beat the occasional gang here and there, stealing their money, which was probably stolen, and I'd have decent food for a few days. One night, a group of kidnappers took me, thinking that I had parents willing to pay for ransom. I had a few karate skills up my sleeves but they managed to knock me out with chloroform. As soon as I woke up, a male kicked me.

"Aww, is sleeping beauty awake? Now," He kicked me again, "tell me where your parents are."

"Dead." I said with blood running down my lip.

"Don't lie to me." He growled and yanked my hair. I whimpered in pain. Over and over again, he beat me up. When he finally realized that I wasn't lying, he growled and poured a mild acid in my left eye. My sanity started to crack at this point while I felt the stinging pain of the acid. It ended up burning a layer of my sclera off, showing the black tissue underneath. I didn't know how the hell my iris survived all that but I couldn't care less as the pain kept coming in never ending waves. He left me as screamed and screamed at the burning pain in my left eye. The rest of his gang came and started beating me up also. They left me after they felt satisfied. The leader came back with a threatening looking knife, which I realized was a bowie knife.

"Since we no longer need you, we've decided to kill you." My eyes widened in fear. He smiled at my reaction and he held up a container filled with powder in it.

"W-What's that?" I asked, my voice shaky. He looked at the container.

"Oh this? Why don't you come and find out?" He walked over to me and opened the small container. He grabbed a pinch, looked at me then poured it on my left eye. It hurt again and I finally found out what the powder was. Crushed glass. The tiny particles damaged my tear ducts and blood started to flow from it. I desperately tried to blink it away, the pain intensifying by tenfold. I managed to blink most of the particles away while some of them were carried by blood. He raised the knife, ready to end my life and I saw my reflection in the knife. My sanity snapped and I began to laugh at my appearance. He stopped in his tracks, confused as to why I laughed and I used this moment to hit him with the chair I was tied to. He was knocked down and slightly dazed and I broke from my bonds through sheer strength. I grabbed the knife and I looked at him with a deranged grin.

He backed away. "P-please, spare me." he whimpered pathetically. I wanted to hurt him so badly, I wanted to see his blood splatter everywhere and I want to gut him. I did just that. Before he died, I whispered one thing that my mother always told me before I went to bed. Two simple words, "Sweet dreams."

The rest of his gang ran over to his screams and saw his dead, bloody and gutted body. I turn to them with a serious expression before I cracked an insane smile and laughed. My clothes were stained with dark crimson and the walls were painted with their friend's blood. I looked at them after I finished laughing and without warning, I ran up to them and gave them the same treatment as I did with their friend. After that, I wrote on the walls 'Sweet dreams' with their blood.

I went into a killing spree and people were terrified to death of me (who wouldn't be?). After my last kill, I decided to let my name be known to the police. After I wrote sweet dreams on my victim's wall, I wrote -MadDIE after it. To the world I was MadDIE, a psychopathic serial murderer. The police tried their best to capture me, but they were terrified as I can wipe out an entire police force with only a few cuts.

 **How I found the Creepypastas:**

My appearance didn't remain unknown to the rest of the pastas. They read the news and every week, they expect me to have killed numerous numbers of people. I didn't disappoint them.

"Haha, check this out." L.J said while pointing to a certain article. "MadDIE strikes again."

"Pfft, what's the fuss about her? She's probably just another normal serial killer." Jeff said lazily from the couch while wiping the blood off his knife.

"Jeff, have you seen what she looked like? She doesn't look like any other normal serial killers. " Ben said, not looking up once from his game as he remembered my photo, me with a black sclera and blood running down it. The part that stood out the most was the tear shaped carving below my left eye, I carved it there myself.

"Yeah, and also, no ordinary serial killer can kill this many people in a week." Eyeless Jack added while counting the number of kidneys he got.

Slender studied the newspaper that Laughing Jack gave him and wondered who she was most like of all the Creepypastas residing in his mansion. He looked at Jeff and at once decided. "Jeff, I want you to assess her skills and see if she is truly a Creepypasta like us."

Jeff shot up from the couch. "What?! Hell no, why can't Ben do it?"

"Hey, don't dump all your work on me!" Ben protested

"Shut up!" Jeff shouted

Slender shook his head. "By her kills, she sounds like she prefers everything messy and you're most like her."

"I am not messy! ... Ok, maybe I am but why me?" Jeff whined

"Just do it. That's an order or else I'll kick I out." Slender threatened.

Jeff glared at Slender. "Fine." He got out and slammed the door on everyone.

"He has serious anger management issues."

Everyone but Slender snickered. Jeff muttered and cursed under his breath as he trudged on in the woods. He realized that he didn't know where I was and screamed out in rage. I saved him the trouble because I was near Slender's woods and my sensitive hearing heard his scream, which meant he was close by at least 800 meters. Curiosity took over and I went in the woods. After fifteen minutes of walking in circles, I came across a boy with black hair, pale skin and black rims around his eyes. His most noticeable feature was the carved smile on his face and his white hoodie. Jeff immediately recognized me and moved to attack.

'Assess her strength? No prob.' He thought, very intent on killing me. As soon as I saw his knife, I dodged his oncoming swing and ducked the next one that he sent after me. I realized that he was no ordinary human and I attacked him to the best of my abilities. He brought his knife down and I blocked it with one of my own, the clang of the metal echoing around the woods. I swept his feet from under him and he fell down. Jeff rolled away from my knife and I ran after him as soon as he got up. He ducked, darted, and dodged all of my attacks and I did the same. The fight lasted for a good 40 minutes and I was running out of stamina. I blocked and he turned around then pinned I against a tree, his knife on my throat.

"Go. To. Sleep." He whispered.

I stared at him defiantly before he removed his knife from my throat; I felt confused as to why but abandoned the thought and tried to knee him in the stomach, which he blocked easily with his hands. He smiled wider, if that was possible and dropped his knife before putting his hands up in defeat. Since the fight was over, I didn't make a move to attack him but I kept up my guard.

"I was wrong about you. you're definitely one of us." He held out his hands. "My name's Jeff. Pleased to meet you, MadDIE."

I stared at his hands before he chuckled. "It isn't a trap if that's what you're wondering." I shook his hands and he bent over to pick up his knife before putting it in his hoodie pockets. I kept my main bowie knife as well.

"How do you know me?" I asked, unsure whether I should trust him or not.

"We all know about you." Jeff said.

"We?" I asked

"We're called Creepypastas and you're one as well. We kill people."

At the mention of the word 'kill' my interest was peaked and I asked him all about it. He explained how they were all insane and said he lived with a boy called Ben, a little girl named Sally, a kidney lover called Eyeless Jack, a clown called Laughing Jack, and many more and finally he told me about Slender. Now I wasn't dumb, I knew who Slender was. I agreed to meet them and I arrived at the mansion. He opened the door and everyone inside stared at him.

"Well?" Slender asked. Jeff stepped aside to show me to everyone. They were silent for a while before someone with a blue mask with black goo dripping from the sockets sighed. "Thank god. We thought Jeff had actually killed you. I'm Eyeless Jack by the way, but call me E.J."

"Hahaha. So you're MadDIE. My name's Laughing Jack." A clown with a black and white cone for a nose said.

Ben paused his game to look at me and grinned. "I'm Ben. Did you have fun fighting Jeff?"

I frowned, "No. He was annoyingly persistent." Jeff scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure he was." A boy with a white mask said. "By the way, my name's Masky and this," he showed me a boy with a yellow hoodie that shadowed his face and showed only his red eyes and frown, "is Hoodie." Hoodie only nodded. Slender stood up from his seat and I suddenly felt intimidated by how tall he was.

"Child, has Jeff told you about the ways of being a Creepypasta." He asked. I nodded.

"Don't feel as if you have a new responsibility on your shoulders. Just continue on with what you normally do. Being a Creepypasta is a just a title and you may choose to live or to not live with us. But I'm warning you, there are some like us out there that aren't as accepting."

A girl clutching a deformed and bloody teddy bear walked down the stairs and rubbed her eyes. "Slendy, what's with all the noise?"

"Sally, we have a new member of the family." Slender said to Sally

The girl, Sally, immediately ran over to me and hugged me. "Yay! Finally, a sister!" I remained frozen before I hugged her back and smiled slightly.

"So child, do you wish to live with us?" I was thinking of declining until I saw Sally giving I the puppy-dog eyes that were too cute to resist and I saw everyone's expectant eye on me as well. Come to think of it, I was pretty lonely because, well, who'd want to be friends with a psycho? Since everyone here was a psycho, then I might just find friends.

"Yes, Slender. I accept your offer." I said and I was crushed by Sally's hug.

"Yay!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and congratulated me or slapped me on the back.

I've been living with them for months now and I became bestfriends with Ben and Jeff who were both hilarious; also a new ghost girl named Vivian was pretty cool. I would sometimes accompany Jeff on his killing sprees and I both have a competition to see who can kill the most. He usually wins but when I do, he isn't a sore loser and he congratulates me. Everyone enjoyed my company thoroughly, especially Sally since there were no other girls in the house besides Vivian and me. Jeff would never admit it, but he was starting to like me.

I had an encounter with Zalgo while walking through the woods for a nice break. He attacked me and I tried to run away but he caught up to me easily. So this was what Slender meant when he said not all of them were as accepting. I tried to run away back to the mansion but it seemed that his main goal was to kill and or capture me. He had stabbed me in my stomach and he gave me] more minor cuts as well. I still managed to run away, before he caught me. As sickening as that sounds since I absolutely hated giving up. As soon as I reached the mansion's vicinity, Zalgo seemed to have disappeared in thin air. When I opened the doors, everyone already saw me and I was relieved that Slender wasn't there or else... I didn't want to imagine it. But Jeff and Ben were there, and they were so angry that it took the two Jacks and Masky's help to hold them back from marching outside and look for Zalgo.

"Imma kill that motherfu**er. Where is he? Where the hell is he!?" Jeff fumed, twirling his knife angrily

"Jeff, calm down. It's just a scratch." I reassured

"Just a scratch? Just a scratch! Jeezus, MadDIE, I don't call a stabbed stomach a freakin' scratch!" Jeff shouted in rage

"I'll be fine." I reassured him while he treated my injuries. Ben was surprisingly quiet. "Ben?" I asked to see if he was alright. "Are you ok?"

"No! How can I be when you nearly died? We can live longer than humans but if you die, you die!" Ben said exasperated

I only sighed but smiled at their worry towards me. Ben left reluctantly when I said that I could stand up. He had left me alone with Jeff. As soon as I made a move for the door, Jeff grabbed my wrists and I turned to look at him with a raised brow. "What's wrong?" I asked and was shocked when he hugged me. I both stayed in that position for a while before Jeff said, "Be more careful next time."

"Jeff I-" He cut me off with a passionate kiss to the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, I still can't believe how people have asked me to continue this story. Anyway it is a lot of fun to write in my summer pastime. Anyway I WILL be taking OCs to put in the story, I will do OC parings but the following Creepypasta's are taken. Jeff(obviously), BEN, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, and Slender. (My friends made Ocs). So the options are Jane(If you're a guy) Toby, Masky, Hoodie, Lost Silver, Smile Dog, Splender, Trender, Offender(I highly doubt anyone will want him)** ** _One more small note is that Ill be switching to third person POV so it will be easier to add the OCs._** **Anyway please enjoy!)**

 _*two weeks after the incident*_

MadDIE had completely healed thanks to her Creepypasta powers. All Creepypastas could heal incredibly quickly.

A few more people had come to the Slender Mansion. A ghost girl named Vivian, an insane asylum escapee called Krazy Katie or KK, a flute-playing demon named Avion, and a heart eater named Tania. They were all pretty cool but MadDIE had gotten the closest to Vivian. Vivian had similar powers to BEN and its no surprise that they were together. And of course the two cannibals, Tania and Eyeless Jack, had found a connection. Krazy Katie and Laughing Jack both loved to play pranks and other stuff. And even though they wouldn't admit it, everyone could tell that something was going on between Avion and Slender.

"Throw the knife with more force!" Jeff instructed MadDIE.

MadDIE smirked and threw her knife as hard as she could, straight at Jeff. He jumped up and the knife made a thunk as it buried itself in the tree where Jeff's head was seconds ago.

"Like that?" MadDIE's smirk grew even wider as he pulled the knife out of the tree and threw it at her. Instead of moving, she reached up and caught it by the hilt as it whizzed past her head. She grinned at him as he walked over.

"Good job, for an amateur." Jeff walked over to MadDIE with a smirk plastered over his everlasting grin.

"Oh I'll show you who's the amateur." MadDIE jumped over Jeff and landed on his back, pushing him to the ground. He was caught by surprise so he fell down, but he didn't stay down for long. Jeff jerked making MadDIE loose her balance, he pushed her down and pinned her. Jeff placed his hands over her wrists and pinned her legs down with his knees.

"I'm almost positive you're still the amateur dollface." Jeff's grin grew even wider. MadDIE rolled her eyes and quickly moved her leg out from under him before kneeing him in the stomach. He fell and she got up, smirking.

"I guess you're wrong then." She said before offering her hand to help him up. He took it with a grumble and let her help him up. Once he was back on his feet he turned and pinned her on the nearest tree.

"I'm never wrong" Jeff said with yet another smirk. MadDIE smiled when Jeff pinned her against the tree and she tried to move. "Not yet princess" Jeff kept her from moving before smashing his lips against hers. MadDIE gasped but kissed him back. They were interrupted by the sound of someone snickering.

"Get a room you two" BEN snickered, he was leaning against a tree by them. Jeff got off MadDIE and pulled his knife out of his hoodie pocket. He twirled it angrily.

"I think its about time you Go To Sleep" Jeff growled and he ran after BEN. The green elf yelped and ran away with Jeff close on his tail. MadDIE rolled her eyes and decided to walk back to the mansion. MadDIE was halfway to the mansion when she heard distant voices, she estimated they were in the forest about 400 meters away.

"Are you sure this is the place?" An older male voice said. MadDIE was very quick on her feet and she ran towards them, hiding in the shadows. It wasn't uncommon for curious mortals to wander into the forest looking for Slender or the other Creepypastas. It was always fun to get in some practice by disposing of the annoying fans. She saw two men walking through the forest.

MadDIE smirked, perfect victims. She jumped up 10 feet onto a high branch in a tree above them. "This place doesn't seem safe" the second male said. The other male didn't answer and looked away. This was her chance, she jumped down and stabbed the one who had spoken through the head. He crumpled to the ground and the other guy turned around to see MadDIE.

"I think its about time you go to sleep. So I'm going to wish you some _Sweet Dreams_." MadDIE prepared to kill the dead man's companion when a blur of pink and blonde whizzed past her. When MadDIE looked at the man again he was decapitated, a blonde haired girl with a pink dress was holding a bloodied glaive in one hand and the guy's head in her other hand. "Have fun in the afterlife" the girl giggled.

"What the hell Tania! That was MY kill!" MadDIE yelled at her.

"Oopsies, MY bad!" Tania giggled as she threw away the head and skipped away.

"ARGH!" MadDIE kicked the ground angrily, "That was my frickin kill!" She was walking back to the mansion when she saw Vivian. "Hey Vivian!" she called out and she walked over to her friend.

Vivian spotted her and smiled. Her dark brown hair was stained with red blood streaks. She had on navy blue jeans and a blood stained long sleeve shirt. Her hazel eyes glowed slightly. "Hey MadDIE."

"I'm on my way back to the mansion… you?" MadDIE asked, she purposely left out the part of her unsuccessful kill.

"Same, BEN and I are going to play some video games" Vivian said brightly.

"Well BEN might not be in one piece by the time you get back" MadDIE mused. She put her knife in the pocket of her white hoodie and tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear. "Last I saw of him Jeff was chasing after him."

Vivian giggled, "I can only imagine what BEN did to you two this time."

MadDIE rolled her eyes as they entered the mansion. She looked over and saw Slender reading alongside Avion.

Avion's red eyes seemed to glow as she practiced her flute beside the tall faceless man. BEN was sitting on the couch playing Majora's Mask and Vivian hurried off to play beside him. MadDIE was hungry and decided to go to the kitchen to get a snack. When she opened the kitchen door she was hit with a flow of freezing water. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZALGO?!" the pale murderer screeched. A metal bucket clattered to the ground beside her and she heard laughing. She looked up and saw LJ and Krazy Katie laughing. "Not FUNNY!" MadDIE said, she was dripping wet and her long, now drenched, hair was plastered across the back of her wet white hoodie. MadDIE threw her knife at them and it struck the wall right between the couple's heads. The laughing stopped abruptly as they ran away. She growled and retrieved her knife, she stomped up to her room to change.

"Why the long face princess" A taunting voice sneered after she had entered the room.

"Ugh, I need to change so get lost before I wish you Sweet Dreams Jeffy boy" She threw back at him.

"Damn, you don't have to be so vile dollface" Jeff stepped out of the shadows and looked at MadDIE's drenched body, "Krazy Katie and LJ?" MadDIE nodded.

"Just let me change and I'll be out in a minute" She said.

Jeff was about to exit when he smirked and said, "Can I watch?"

He got his answer when a knife was thrown at his head. He stepped out and closed the door just as the knife hit where his head was seconds ago, "I think someone's got anger issues!"

 **Alrighty that was something. Anyway, like I said before please leave reviews and suggestions. Also feel free to submit your OCs and if you are confused on that read the bold at the top of the page! Next chapter will be truth or dare so I need suggestions! I will not write the next chapter until I get enough ideas so please leave a comment or review! This is Queen Glory of the Rainwings signing out. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Babe." Jeff slid down onto the couch next to MadDIE, "Wanna go on a late night hunt?"

MadDIE looked up from her knife that she had been polishing, "First of all don't call me babe. Second of all sure, why not. Lets start at the mall, maybe they'll be some unsuspecting victims sticking around there."

"Whatever you say, dollface" He flashed her his signature smirk and they headed off. After some very fast travel they reached the mall. All the vendors had closed up shop and the place was mostly deserted. But one thing caught MadDIE's eye. There was a young man, around her age. He had pale skin and white hair, he looked pretty skinny as well. He was wearing rugged torn jeans and a plain black t-shirt. But what was most peculiar were the black gloves, bundled up, he was clutching them tightly.

Jeff was about to advance but MadDIE signaled him to stay put. She heard guards approaching. Sure enough, a few moments later two guards turned a corner and confronted the boy. Jeff and MadDIE were hiding at a distance but thanks to MadDIE's enhanced hearing abilities she could pick up the conversation.

"What are you doing here kid? The mall closed hours ago" The first guard said.

The boy reached out without hesitation and touched the first guard's forehead. The guard began to spasm and shake as he raised his own gun to his head and shot himself dead. The other guard, terrified by the death of his companion, tried to make a run for it. But the boy reached out to him as well and the guard unwillingly ran into traffic and got hit by a speeding bus.

MadDIE nodded to Jeff and they advanced on the fleeting boy. They both pulled out their knives, MadDIE signaled for Jeff to take the rear. The female killer dropped down in front of the boy and he came to a screeching halt.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, running only makes you look guilty." She twirled her knife and glared at him menacingly with her different colored eyes.

"It was an accident, I-I-" The pale boy stuttered as he tried to back away.

"Ha! If that was an accident, I want to see it when you're actually trying!" A voice came from behind the boy, it was Jeff. MadDIE stepped closer to him as she said, "Maybe I need to wish you some Sweet Dreams."

"I…I" Terrified, the boy reached out and touched Jeff. The smiling killer froze in place, unable to move a muscle. But his eyes darted around wildly. The boy panicked and ran. MadDIE shot one glance at Jeff before taking off after him. She was undeniably faster than him and he was soon cornered. She threw her knife at him and it hit the corner of his shirt. It tore through the fabric and buried itself into the brick wall behind him, leaving no room for escape.

MadDIE grabbed him by the neck and pushed him harder against the wall, "Alright pipsqueak" she hissed, even though he was bigger, "Who are you and what did you do to Jeff?!"

"I-I'm Alligon. And I just paralyzed him. I thought you were going to kill me and I panicked!" Alligon explained fearfully, "I killed two guards and now I'm going to die!"

"To be completely honest we were going to kill you. Painfully and brutally to be exact." MadDIE smirked, the black sclera of her forever bleeding blue eye seemed to glow, "But I think the Boss is going to want to know more about you, you seem like you might be a Creepypasta. But first, fix Jeff."

Alligon was worried the boss just wanted to kill him personally but MadDIE's words gave him slight reassurance. MadDIE let him go and retrieved her knife. She grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him back to Jeff.

Alligon hesitantly put a finger to Jeff. The smiling killer shook his head as he regained his mobility.

"I'm going to put you to sleep you little twerp!" Jeff lunged at Alligon but MadDIE stopped him in his tracks. She pulled him close and said, "No, not yet. Slender's going to want to see this one."

"If we weren't in this situation right now, I'd kiss you." Jeff teased as he smirked and turned back to Alligon.

The pale boy had put on his gloves and he flinched when their gazes fell on him, "I was terrified. I'm really sorry, please just let me go."

"Eh, sorry tiger. That's a no can do" MadDIE said to Alligon as Jeff mumbled something about putting the pale boy to sleep. MadDIE ignored him and pulled out her phone, the screen glowed a bright green with static, "Hey Viv, we need a ride back to the mansion."

A girl with hazel eyes and brown hair stained with blood appeared on the screem, "No problem MadDIE!" Alligon looked at the phone with fear and wonder as pixels erupted out from it and engulfed the three. They were teleported out of the TV in the main room of the mansion.

Alligon somehow was on the floor. "Ow." He stood up and looked at the mansion. "What am I doing here?" The boy ran for the door and tried to open it. But unfortunately it was locked.

"Always the front door" Jeff commented. Then a tall faceless man in a suit appeared in front of MadDIE, "Why have you brought that boy to my mansion?" The creature's booming voice filled the room.

"Well he can do wacky stuff with nerves and stuff. Thought he might be a creepypasta" MadDIE said with a huff. Alligon gave up on the door and walked over to Jeff, MadDIE, and the tall faceless man.

Slender turned and looked down at Alligon, "Child, what are these powers my proxies have spoken of?"

"Proxies?" Alligon looked at the two, "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Answer my question and I will answer yours." Slender's voice boomed menacingly.

Alligon flinched at the harshness and hostility in Slander's voice and he stuttered, "I-I-I can send a toxin to the brain that manipulates anyone into doing what I want them to do."

Slender nodded at him, and pondered what he had said. "You seem to be a Creepypasta like the rest of us"

MadDIE was very intrigued on what Alligon said he could do, it seemed very interesting.

"I'm going to give you an offer. You can stay with us, and be provided with shelter, food, and protection from the police. While training and going off to kill and do what you please." Slender said.

Alligon knew there has to be an opposite. "And if I refuse?"

MadDIE and Jeff started laughing, "Refuse, HA!"

"Silence children" Slender said to them, "If you refuse, then you will be let go. But that also means you will be fair game to my proxies as well as other Creepypastas. Instead of a friend, you will be viewed as a victim"

Alligon's eyes opned wide, "Oh, uh in that case I'll stay…"

"Good Choice" Slender said as he went back over to his library to read.

"Ill show you to your room" MadDIE said cheerfully

He looked back at Jeff and saw his eyes and picked up the pace. Alligon watched the girl never got her name, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

I'm MadDIE." She put her knife in the pocket of her hoodie and showed him upstairs.

Alligon smiled as she spoke in less a hostile way. "Cool." He followed closely and watched as they passed other rooms.

"You're room is across the hall from mine so if you need anything just give me a holler" MadDIE said, she tucked a strand of her bloodstained hair behind her ear

Alligon smiled. "Well thank you. And sorry for paralyzing your friend, I bet he hates me."

"Jeff hates everyone" MadDIE said with a laugh. "Ill leave you to get settled, is there anything you need?"

Alligon shook his head; "I think I'm fine for the night."

 ***This time skip is brought to you by Pineapple Enterprises. You Pine, and we Apple***

A dark figure was in the corner of Alligon's room, glaring at him, "Alligon"

Alligon lifted his head and looked around groggily, "Hello? Who's there?"

It was Jeff, he stepped out to where Alligon could see him, "You better watch your step here 'cause if you try any of that weird freaky crap around MadDIE or anyone else. I'll put you to sleep in the most painful, messy way imaginable"

"I-I-I wouldn't d-dare!" Alligon said, voice shaking.

Jeff growled, "This is a warning. And it's the only one you're getting!"

Alligon made a run for it and leaped out his window, he landed in a patch of bushes. He attempted to get up but was snagged on one of the bushes, "Shoot"

Jeff was about to stop him but didn't he mumbles something about good riddance before walking back over to his room. MadDIE heard a thump thanks to her advanced hearing, she rushed out to where she heard it. She jumped Out the window after him and said to him, "Alligon?! What in the name of Zalgo were you thinking?!" MadDIE was still in her pajamas. Her long hair tied up in a ponytail. She reached down to help him up.

Alligon blushed when he saw her, so he turned away. "Jeff was in my room and threatened me. I wasn't sure if he would kill me."

"Oh damn, don't mind him" MadDIE said with a roll of her eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back on his feet. "We should get back to the mansion."

"All right." Alligon followed keeping an eye out for anyone else. "Who else lives here?"

"Vivian, EJ, LJ, Sally, BEN, Avion, Tania, Smile Dog, Jane, Krazy Katie, Masky, Hoodie, Toby, and Lost Silver" MadDIE listed off the names.

Alligon was stunned he looked at MadDIE. "Well. More people that might want to kill me. Nice."

"You will. Krazy Katie is nice and so is Laughing Jack. BEN and Vivian are cool to. Everyone is great except for Jane" MadDIE said the last name with a hint of malice in her tone.

"What is wrong with Jane?" He asked MadDIE concerned.

"Forget I said anything. Jane doesn't come around the mansion much anymore anyway." MadDIE snapped at him with sudden hostility. They were approaching the front of the mansion when MadDIE said, "Sorry for snapping at you, its just…" she sighed.

"Its ok, no need to explain yourself to me" Alligon smiled sheepishly.

MadDIE smiled at him and yawned as she went back up to bed, she turned to him before closing her door and smirked, "Well, Sweet dreams" she winked at him before closing the door and going to sleep.

"Yeah...you too." He walked back to his room. And slept soundly.

 **Well! That was quite a chapter if I do say so myself! Anyway, this is a new OC… ALLIGON! I will be accepting new OCs in the future, just leave a review with your character's information. Also remember to leave encouraging reviews, constructive criticism is always appreciated as well! This is Queen Glory of the Rainwings signing out.**

 **GOODBYE ;3**


End file.
